ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama: Monster Island
Total Drama: Monster Island is a Canadian animated comedy television series set in the series, being created by and . It is produced by Corus Kids, and and it airs on in Canada and Cartoon Network in the United States since July 19th, 2019. Synopsis Chris McLean decides to make a new season where he takes the returning contestants into a more dangerous island where monsters are the theme. Characters Contestants Note: characters marked with an asterisk (*) are part of a secret alliance. Characters marked with a double asterisk (**) are in another alliance. The Flaming Flamingos *'Owen' (voiced by Scott McCord) - an overweight party animal who loves to eat and party, being the only contestant who actually goes along with Chris. *'Noah' (voiced by ) - an intellligent but sarcastic, cynical, lazy and unathletic boy who loves to read, being somehow a close friend to Owen. *'Heather*' (voiced by Rachel Wilson) - a mean and snobby girl who is often seen as everyone's worst nightmare, being deeply loathed by quite a few contestants, especially Gwen and Courtney. *'Lindsay' (voiced by Stephanie Anne Mills) - a kind-hearted but naïve and childlish dumb blonde who ends up to win the competition. *'Scott**' (voiced by James Wallis) - a nasty country boy who loves to cause trouble, ending up in second place in the competition. *'Lightning' (voiced by ) - an extremely vain and egoistical jock who is known for his competitivity, speaking in the third person and often kissing his biceps. *'Jo' (voiced by ) - a tomboy who has TBD. *'Beth*' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - a naïve nerd who recently removed her braces, being Lindsay's best friend. *'DJ' (voiced by Clé Bennett) - a sensitive animal lover who also loves to cook. The Unfortunate Umbrellas *'Gwen' (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) - a gothic girl who is trying to get her reputation clean after TBD. *'Courtney**' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) - a rich girl who is known for her bossy, overcompetitive and sometimes manipulative attitude, often clashing with Heather and sometimes Gwen. *'Duncan**' (voiced by ) - a delinquent who evaded from juvie once again and participates in the contest, apparently wanting to resume his relationship with Courtney. *'Izzy' (voiced by Katie Crown) - a crazy and rather insane girl who loves to embrace nature, eventually restarting her relationship with Owen. *'Mike*' (voiced by Cory Doran) - a nice and well-meaning boy with a multiple personality disorder who usually snaps out when he gets into a certain situation. *'Zoey*' (voiced by ) - an optimistic and kind-hearted girl who Mike has a crush on. *'Harold' (voiced by ) - an awkward nerdy boy who cares about several TBD. *'Cameron' (voiced by ) - a good-natured and smart but weak boy who is close to Mike and Zoey. *'Sam' (also voiced by ) - a video game nerd who loves to play games on his GameGuy, being obsessed with them. Others *'Chris McLean' (voiced by Christian Potenza) - the arrogant and self-centered host of Total Drama who only cares about himself and often forces the contestants into dangerous quests that could be fatal to their life. *'Chef Hatchet' (also voiced by Clé Bennett) - Chris' African Canadian partner and occasional co-host who cooks for the contestants, often disagreeing with his antics and his dangerous schemes. *'Ezekiel' (voiced by ) - a feral man who used to be a contestant, now being used by Chris as the main obstacle in a challenge. *'Sierra' (voiced by Annick Obonsawin) - the self-proclaimed Total Drama biggest fan who Chris uses as a psycho nurse to scare the contestants. * Episodes See List of Total Drama: Monster Island episodes. another series in 2020 with a different theme? Trivia *This is the second Total Drama season where contestants from the original trilogy and Revenge of the Island participate in the same competition. Category:Canadian animated television series Category:2019 television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Cake Entertainment Category:Fresh TV Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Teletoon Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV-PG Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas